Deidara's Diary New
by Celeste Corinne
Summary: This is a rewrite of my most popular fan fiction from years ago. It was badly written then, please enjoy this new version. A romance between Deidara and Ino. Chapters still in progress. The story is based on some of Naruto but has some modern twists.
1. Chapter 1 An Awkward Meeting

Deidara's Diary

2011 Version/Rewritten

This is a rewrite of my most popular fan fiction from years ago. It was badly written then, please enjoy this new version. A romance between Deidara and Ino. Chapters still in progress. The story is based on some of Naruto but has some modern twists such as cell phones, cabs, and American things in the Kohona. It's from Deidara's point of view. Thank you, and enjoy.

Chapter 1- An Awkward Meeting

The Akasuki were after me, I was being hunted for treason. Even though I had only glanced upon this girl- I knew I loved her. I first spotted her in the Kohona on a mission. She was in a little flower shop, watering some daffodils to her heart's content, a smile so wonderful it caught my eye. Her blue eyes were pools of celestial waters. . Her hair long and golden which fell perfectly. I'm not sure if she saw me, but I will never forget that I saw her. When I finally decided to open up to someone about my little crush, I told Tobi. Whose big mouth, told Pein. He insisted it "slipped out" Yeah right! Tobi- another person to add to my death list hm? Before Pein had the chance to brutally murder me, I left- quick for the Kohona. All of a sudden a sharp, unmistakable pain inhabited my leg. I winced and continued to run. Itachi materialized out of what seemed to be no where in front of me, I came to halt.

"You're taking me with you."

Oh god. . Why Itachi of all people? Those wacky eyes and such. .

"Tell anyone, I will kill you." He whispered

"Why do you want to come?" I asked

He smiled at me, "I heard Temari of the Sand was last seen there."

Temari. . Oh the girl with the crazy hair? Perfect couple huh? I laughed to myself, "You. . . And Temari. . ?" Puzzled I tried to comprehend out loud.

"Shh! Remember, Tell anyone and I _will kill you." _

_I did as he said, scanned the area, and let him follow close behind me._

_The girl- oh god. What's the sweet girl's name? I realized I had not thought this out and decided to describe her to Itachi, thinking he might have an idea who she is._

"_Ino. She's one of Temari's good friends." He replied quite happy with himself that he knew my crush._

"_You've met her?" I asked a little more jealous than I intended to be._

_He playfully punched my shoulder, "Yes. She sure is something."_

"_Lucky." I murmured to myself._

_Itachi held his arm out in front of me, signaling me to stop._

"_Zetzu." He spoke grimly_

_I ran up a near by tree, scanned the area once more._

"_I'll handle this, where's the weed-whacker?" Itachi jokes as Zetzu pops out of the ground._

"_Deidara, you fool."_

_I close my eyes for a split second- Ino the beautiful girl from the Kohona is standing next to Itachi when I open them. I could feel my face get warm and suddenly I was in fear for her life. Zetzu was dangerous!_

"_Zetzu, come on. Help a brother out will ya? Don't you got someone? A nice rose bush maybe?" Itachi was playful but didn't let his guard down._

"_You know my orders Itachi." Zetzu's voice was whispery_

"_And you and I both know this fight is quite predictable. You don't stand a chance. Stepping in here is suicide. So I'll give you one last chance. ." He pauses. Ino shifts her stance, " to get as far away from here as possible." This time Itachi was intimidating and serious, as far as I could tell, he'd murder him without any mercy._

_Zetzu was in shock, slowly he sunk back into the ground, Ino backed up and instinctively I growled. I hopped down from the tree and approached the two. Itachi whispers into Ino's ear, her beautiful head nods._

"_She's taking me to Temari, you are welcome to stay with her- that is- if you want to." He smiled big._

_I could not help it, I let out a small cheer as she giggled and took my hand._


	2. Chapter 2 Why Do All Good Things End?

Chapter 2- Why Do All Good Things Come to an End?

It didn't take long before Ino's legs grew tired, I offered to carry her but her pride was much to great, I finally just picked her up and carried her on my back- she stopped complaining. She liked to play with my with my hair, maybe it was unintentional. To my surprise I rather enjoyed it. Itachi was anxious, keeping the look out until we finally reached the Kohona Village. Ino pointed out which direction Temari would be found in, and at last I was alone with this wonderful girl. We smiled at each other and she gracefully removed herself from my back and stretched out her legs. She took my hand and led me into her home.

"It's getting late, but what do you want to do first?" Her voice was sweeter than I had imagined.

"Uhmm. . No clue. . I am kind of tired though. Been a long trip."

I can't make a move on her already- she'll think I am a creep right?

She led me into her bedroom and I sat on her bed, fingering her silk sheets nervously. I couldn't remember the last time I was so nervous. She sat down beside me and scooted closer.

"I've seen you in the flower shop before." She smiled.

"Heh. . Uh. . Yeah. The flowers are great."

Her big blue eyes analyzed me with satisfaction. I leaned in, it was the right time to make my move, I gently pulled her into my arms, out lips met for the first time and fireworks seemed to go off. My body tingled, a very odd sensation. Her lips tasted so good and I lost myself in her.

We were then interrupted by a knock on the door. Ino straightened up, "Come in." she called.

Itachi and the sand girl Temari entered the house and then proceeded to her room.

"I see you guys are getting along okay." Itachi winked

I wanted to scream, _hell yeah now get the hell out, But immediately ruled against it._

"_I guess you could say that." Ino smiled._

"_We wanted to know if you two wanted to join us on a date?" Temari suggested lowly_

_I held Ino's hand in mine, "Sounds like a plan." _

"_Yes" She agreed._

_Temari hugged Ino, Itachi smiled at me and made odd gestures with his tongue as they said goodbye. So much for being tired._

_Ino pushed me down gently and kissed up my body. I let out a slight whine as my pants tightened at the zipper. It seemed to go on for only seconds- our long kisses and only a little touching when Ino's phone rang._

_She gasped and got off of me to answer, "Hello?"_

_She is informed that Akasuki is around and Temari and Itachi might need back up. She took my hand and ran with me out the door then I let her climb onto my back, since I was faster. This time she did not play with my hair. We reached the given coordinates a little late. Temari was already knocked out, a tree was toppled over, and Itachi looked as scared as I had ever seen him. I wondered how long he had been seeing Temari- He seemed attached to her._

"_Which one is it?" Ino jumped down off of me._

"_There were two. Hidan and Kakazu. Kakazu hurt Temari pretty bad, they're still around here some where. ." Itachi stared down at Temari, kneeling over her._

"_They're setting traps, behind those trees." A voice approached us from behind, we all turned to see a girl with white eyes and dark hair and a boy with a large dog._

"_Hinata, Kiba, good to see you both. Go after them guys. Don't worry Itachi, I've got her." Ino began her medical jutsu on his beloved as we all nodded in agreement. We stood silently in a circle, ready for them._

_Hinata used her bykugan, "There's one!"_

"_God damn. . They've multiplied." Hidan showed himself, triumphantly. I always hated how cocky he was. I began to wonder who would come out of this battle alive. Hidan and Kakazu were no joke. Itachi's confidence had minimized. . Could I have prevented this?_


	3. Chapter 3 Battles Are Kind of Fun?

Chapter 3- Battles Are Kind of Fun?

"Kiba and I got Hidan!" Itachi called dibs. To be honest dog boy was a little strange. And his huge mutt was quite intimidating, maybe even more so than him.

"Look up!" Hinata screamed.

"Shit!" Surprised I jumped back, grabbing some clay.

"Oh seriously. . I have to fight a girl? All they do is scream and run away." Kakazu smirked, landing in front of us.

Hinata began hand signs that were unfamiliar to me and I felt such great power radiate from her, "Not this one!"

Kakazu seemed puzzled, he went to hit her but she began her jutsu, stabbing his chakra points in a way none of us had ever seen.

"Hinata?" Yelled Kiba.

She continued, instead of standing around unless I formed some clay bombs in my hands. I threw them at him and it engulfed his whole body, slowly taking him over.

"Back up Hinata!" I yelled.

She does, he blows up from the inside.

"Now that had to hurt." Temari smirked.

"Go help Itachi, Deidara." Hinata bossed me around. Wasn't she the quiet one?

"Finish off Kakazu/" Ino entered the battle.

"With pleasure. . . Get ready for a real fight you son of a bitch." Temari mounts her fan spinning downwards rapidly towards Kakazu, sadly he was only weakened by my attempt. Hers was much better.

Kiba was distracted for only a second , Hidan swiped his blood and began his circle on the ground.

"Sweet, sweet blood!"

Akamaru glanced at Kiba for direction but he shrugged, not realizing the potent ional danger her was in.

"Oh god, no one escapes that, we're screwed Kiba!" Itachi's eyes widened/

"He looks. . Like he's inside out/" Kiba mumbled/

"Can we drag him out of the circle? Does he have a weakness?" Ino looked around at us.

Itachi whispered something into Ino's ear, "You've got to be kidding me. . ." she frowned, went pale then began to strip. Her body was flawless. . I couldn't help but to stare. She was beautiful. . My mouth had to have been hanging open.

"Hidan! 3" She called sweetly.

"Damn. ." I whispered, eyes running down her body still. But really, his weakness is naked women? Such a dog! Would she be a weakness of mine too. . ?

Hidan was dazed, love struck by an angel. He just wanted to touch her. He walked out of his circle, arms outstretched.

"Pervert!" Ino punched him in the face as Itachi and Kiba made their move, tearing him apart.

"I hate you." Ino glared at Itachi retrieving her clothing.

We return to Temari, surprised to see how strong this girl is, she finished Kakazu off.

"Payback is a bitch!" She spat on his corpse. Attractive? I laughed to myself.

Temari skips over, "That was fun." she smiled.

"For you. ." Ino frowned.

We laughed, I had to admit, it was kind of fun.

"Want to join our date?" Temari turned to Kiba holding Hinata, inviting them like nothing even happened.

The agreed, and I couldn't wait to go on this date.


	4. Chapter 4 Triple Date

Chapter 4- Triple Date

Temari spent that night with Itachi, Ino asked me when we parted, "Where are you staying?"

"Uh. . I don't know. I can sleep outside if you want."

"You are welcome in my home." She offered.

"I would appreciate that very much." I smiled.

I took her hand in mine as we walked to her home, she was so tired she laid down and fell asleep in her clothes. I on the other hand could not sleep. Thoughts raced through my head. I looked around her room and then decided to watch her peaceful slumber.

She made no sound, besides her uneven breathing. I laid down next to her and eventually drifted into sleep.

"Good morning." I smiled as she opened those striking eyes.

"Morning. ." She mumbled, smiling in return.

She instructed me to face the other direction while she go undressed for her shower but I pouted in protest, "I've already seen you naked." And I wanted to see it again.

"Fine. . ." She undressed, grabbed some clean clothes, and left for her shower. I could her sing softly through the noise of the running water. It was almost an hour before she graced me with her presence. What the hell do girls do in there for that long?

She glanced upon me and asked me if I had any clothes. Her long blond damn hair seemed to be even longer.

"Nope. . I left them at the base."

She squealed, "Shopping!"

I couldn't deny my Ino her happiness, so I let her call a cab. As I analyzed the house, I realized she was well off, or her family was.

The mall was more exciting than I thought. I found some Tripp pants and a few plain black shirts. She suggested a hoodie and to ditch my Akasuki jacket. I parted with it for the first time and replaced it with a tight fitting hoodie, picked out by her. We picked up some cologne that she liked and shower stuff such as shampoo for me. How long did she think I was staying? On second thought, how long was I planning to stay?

When we got back home I got my shower as she got even more beautiful for our date, which I thought was impossible.

She wore her hair down and curled, just the right amount of makeup, and a little black dress that was flattering her legs. I looked her up and down while I got dressed.

"You ready?" She asked sweetly/

I nodded and took her hand. I kissed it as she blushed and we were on our way to meet the rest of the group at a restaurant of Temari's choice. We sat at a booth and greeted each other. Temari wore a long blue dress, her hair down also, and Hinata wore a short white skirt with a lavender blouse, it flattered her figure.

I scanned the restaurant while they chattered on and on.

A girl sat out the bar with long legs and blue hair- she caught my eye. Konan.

I tapped Itachi nervously and nudged in her direction.

"Ladies, lets move this party else where." He smiled the everyone as we started to rise.

Then I heard a loud crash, and plates break.


	5. Chapter 5 Old Friends

Dear Readers,

For some reason some of my earlier chapters changed half way through into italics. . But oh well they still read okay. Remember these passages are from Deidara's diary and his point of view. He writes in past tense often but when caught up in reminisce sometimes switches to what seems to be present. I am aware I may spell Akasuki or bykugan wrong- that's just pure laziness in looking up the actual spelling. I'm sure you could all figure it out anyway. Thank you for readiing the new verison, I hope you are enjoying it. Leave me reviews! This chapter is rather short but still good.

-Celeste Corinne

Chapter 5- Old Friends

"Deidara!" Tobi approached us casually.

My eyes widened, I suddenly became furious that he was here.

"Sempai, please, one moment?" He smiles and waves to the others. Itachi glares at him as I step off to the side.

"You know you can't be with her."

"I can and I will." I replied.

"I can't let you." Tobi reached inside his pocket.

I backed up and Itachi stared intently, "Leave."

Tobi smiled, Konan at his side, then they surprisingly left. Ino stared up at me, I kissed her forehead.

As we all left the restaurant we promise later plans and begin to go back home after a disappointing, eventless date.

I heard a crack behind us, "Ino! Run!" I yelled.

Tobi appeared and kicked me in face as he grabbed Ino.

"I won't let you do this! You're my partner!" He held her by her hair, pulling her roughly. She struggles but can't escape his grip as I stared at her helplessly.

Konan walked up behind Tobi, "Take her, I'll handle him."

Tobi dragged her away from me as Konan blocked me from going after them.

"Why her Dei?" She asked. I start to form clay in my hands. "Don't try me. You know the outcome." She stared at my pockets.

Itachi comes up behind her, "Now now. . No need for threats." He whispered in her ear.

She closes her eyes to his voice.

I pull her in close to me as her eyes shot open. I shoved my clay in her mouth and made her swallow it. He eyes got wider as she tried to move but Itachi had her in his genjutsu.

She tried to scream, tried to fly away into paper, but explodes. As if she were actually made of paper, it rains white.


	6. Chapter 6 Sickness

Chapter 6- Sickness

"He has Ino!" I panic to Itachi

We ran out to find Tobi in the alley, holding Ino.

He smiled, then asked, "Where's Konan?"

"Gone."

"What?"

"She's gone." Itachi repeats.

Sudden hurt and frustration filled Tobi as he clutched Ino tighter.

"I think you need to feel my pain." He grabbed a knife. I start towards her but it's too late, he slices her stomach. He let her go as she fell to the ground. Then he was gone.

I picked her up and yelled out, "Itachi! What do I do?"

I held her in my arms, she was shaking and scared. Bleeding and hurt. Her makeup smeared from crying and I began to feel guilty.

"I'll get help." He said calmly and he left me to weep softly and I brought her inside to attempt to stop the bleeding but the poison on Tobi's kuni was surging thought her. Thoughts raced through my mind. It was all my fault. She's hurt because of me. She might die, and she would die because of me.


	7. Chapter 7 You'd Die for the One You Love

Chapter 7- You'd Die for the One You Love

Ino's sickness grew over three days. She was very pale, her eyes were blood shot, and her hair was tangled. I didn't leave her side for more than two seconds. Temari and Itachi visited maybe twice a day.

"Please. ." Ino whispered in tears, "let me die. ." they streamed down her discolored cheeks.

"Don't talk like that baby." I dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth, "I love you. I would die for you. I'd do anything to make you better."

"You're so sweet. . . but you won't have a chance to die for me. ." Ino spoke raspy and coughed in between words. More tears poured out and ran down her neck.

I wiped them away and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." she closed her eyes.

I left for the bathroom to wet a new rag to keep her fever down. A tear slipped out of my eye, I quickly wiped it away.

I returned to my Ino, where she lay helplessly.

"I wish I could trade places with you. I would go to the end of the world to cure this horrible sickness." I laid my head on her chest and held in my tears.

"I'm glad. . You're here. . To take care of me." She breathed out heavily and unevenly as she spoke slowly, and stroked my hair.

I drowned my face in her chest and let some tears slip out. I couldn't stop her pain, no matter how I felt.

"Are you. . Alright. . Sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah-" I was interrupted by a crash through the window.

"Oh Dei-dei! I missed you!" Tobi's voice infuriated me.

"Tobi!" I growled lowly.

"Awe, aren't you happy to see me?"

I yelled, standing my ground, "Leave us alone."

"You're next." Tobi smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm after Itachi first, or wait- maybe the sand girl. ." He jumped back out the window with a laugh.

"You have to save her!" Ino cried out, I picked her up.

"I will. . Somehow. ."

I opened the door with one hand, "What are you doing?" She asked looking up at me.

"Getting you to a safer location."

I walked quickly down the ally way, opened a hidden door in the road, and climbed down the stairs. Shutting the door behind me I switch on a light and set her down on the bed in the underground room. This hidden room contained a bed, a fridge, a toilet, and a shower. It was used ages ago to hide from invasions.

"You will stay here until I get back. I'll call Hinata over to take care of you."

I kissed her cheek and called up Hinata. She agreed to be over quick, and then I was on my way.


	8. Chapter 8 The Healing Touch

Chapter 8- The Healing Touch

I also called up Temari, gave her a heads up.

"Itachi-kun and I will be ready." she replied quickly and hung up.

As I was on my way to Temari's, Tobi stopped me, and she and Itachi joined us seconds after.

"Kind of unfair don't you think? 3 against 1?"

"Don't bitch to me about fairness." I replied lowly.

"I hope you're ready to die!" Temari threatened.

"The confidence might get you in trouble some day."

She snapped, "Shut the hell up."

"I could kill you now bitch." Tobi cursed

"Talk to her like that again, and we'll see who is killing who." Itachi pulled out a kunai, holding Temari closer to him.

"How sweet of you, defending your lover. . Just like Dei-dei."

"Tobi, I suggest you quit with the games un?"

"What games? I might have fun making a game out of this when I get back to Ino." He smiled.

"Leave her out of this! This is me and you." I roared.

Temari sighed as Itachi held her back, I nodded and they ran off while I blocked Tobi from going after them.

"Sempai! Enough of this kid stuff!" yelled Tobi.

I began my C4, using my clay in my own mouth, I expanded then blew up, destroying trees and everything around me. If Tobi wasn't dead he'd sure as hell be near it.

Meanwhile Hinata rapidly searched through every medical book she had to attempt a cure, but no such luck.

"What kind of disease of this?" Hinata was frustrated, questioning herself.

"I have no idea. . But it hurts like hell. ." Ino whined.

"Well. . I do have a jutsu I've been practicing. It's dangerous though. And it uses a hell of a lot of chakra." Hinata sighed.

"Worth a shot. ."

Hinata began to whisper softly and her hands made signs, then started to glow. She laid her hands over Ino's wound, and the only thing left to do, was wait.


	9. Chapter 9 Thank You

Spoiler alert- This was written before Tobi was identified.

Chapter 9- Thank You

"Sempai. ." I heard a whine.

I turn, weak, to see Tobi at my feet, "Tobi. . ."

Blood covered him, spewed out of his mouth, from under his mask, he was done for.

"Lucky shot, Dei. ."

I smiled softly, "I'm hoping your fate suits you and you pay for what you did to my Ino."

I turned to run and only look back to make sure he's limp.

I returned to hide out, I prayed she was okay.

I entered the hidden door, "Ino? Baby are you okay?" I call into the room.

I walk into the room I left her in and find Hinata asleep on the floor.

"Hinata?" I shook her awake.

"Did it work?" Hinata jumped up.

"What?" I mutter in mere confusion.

"My jutsu!"

Ino's skin had returned to peach, her hair was long and golden again now that Hinata had brushed it out.

I felt her forehead, her fever had diminished.

"Ino." hinata whispered as she fell over, exhausted, the thud woke her up.

"She must be worn out from that jutsu." I smiled as Ino sat up.

I lifted Hinata and laid her on the couch.

Taking a good look a Ino, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Thank you, for everything." Ino hugged me and I held her chin, pulled it gently to meet my face, and kissed her as romantically as I could.


	10. Chapter 10 French Toast

Authors Note

If you have never had French Toast with powdered sugar on it- try it. It's heaven.

Chapter 10- French Toast

I lifted my sweet Ino into my arms, kissed the hallow of her neck as she moaned softly. I slid my hands up her shirt, slipping it off as I laid her down gently on her bed. She smiled up at me, that beautiful smile I hadn't seen it what seemed like so long.

We made love for the first time, it was magical, amazing, the bond between us had grown even stronger with every motion. Ino laid her head on my chest, drifted into sleep-satisfied. I followed shortly after, thinking of what I can do to thank Hinata-chan.

In the morning I awoke from peaceful sleep to the phone ringing.

I answered with my tired voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Deidara? Well Itachi-kun and I are going to the fair in town and I wondered if you wanted to come with Ino?" Temari offered.

I smiled at the thought, "Ino is much better, so yes, I will ask her."

"Oh yeah I know, Hinata told me. That reminds me- ask her if she wants to come with Kiba too! Oh god I was so scared for Ino. ." Temari rambled on.

"Yeah, I owe her. We'll give you a call back okay?" I hung up.

The girls were still asleep as I carefully got out of bed, quiet not to wake Ino. I got in the shower, dressed, then kissed my Ino goodbye.

Ino awoke about two hours after I had left.

"Hinata?" She called as she walked into her kitchen to find Hinata making French toast. Quite a scene considering Hinata had nevermade it before. She looked like a cute mess with her hair up and an apron on.

"Ooohh. Smells great." Ino smiled.

Hinata smiled in return and whistled, "There's a note for you on the table."

Ino lifted my note and read it,

Hey Sweetie,

I went out for a little. Itachi and Temari Invited us to join them in the fair, so I will be returning soon. Invited Hinata and Kiba too. Thank her again for me. I love you.

- Deidara

"Hinata, you and kiba want to join the group to go to the fair?"

Hinata picked up her phone while holing her spatula in the other hand, "Hey cutie. I was wondering if you wanna go to the fair with all of us. Yeah. . Okay. . I love you too. . Bye."

Ino smiled bigger and then indulged herself in the French toast covered in powdered sugar as Hinata continued to make extra for Itachi and Temari's arrival. They made their way over soon and ate some of her delicious French toast while waiting for me.

I opened the door, walked in with a shopping bag which made Ino's eyes light up.

Itachi greeted me, I smiled.

"Hey girls- I got you something."


	11. Chapter 11 Pop Rocks and Soda

Chapter 11- Pop Rocks and Soda

I tossed a box first at Hinata, she blushed then opened it.

"Oh! It's gorgeous! Thank you!" She squealed as she removed the gold bracelet from the box, which had small rubies imbedded in it. She admired it as she slipped it onto her wrist.

I extracted another box out of my bag and tossed it to Temari, whom wasn't expecting a gift for her.

"Oh thank you." She breathed as her eyes laid upon a pair or silver dangling earrings with sapphire studs.

Itachi helped her put them in her ears and glanced at me with a suspicious look for giving his girlfriend something nice. I threw the bag away and Ino stared at me, obviously confused.

I came up behind her, kissed her neck softly and whispered into her ear, "Yours is special."

She smiled at me.

"To the fair!" Itachi nearly yelled with excitement.

He grabbed they keys to his black mustang and we all somehow managed to pile in.

Temari held Itachi's hand in the passenger seat as he drove with one hand. Ino sat in my lap and Hinata sat in Kiba's, who arrived minutes before we wanted to leave. The girls sang to the radio, Kiba wanted to kiss Hinata but got frustrated how she sang when he tried to sneak a kiss in. I kissed Ino's neck which made her giggle, Kiba glanced over jealous. Hinata was shy and moved slow in their relationship, I admired that.

We finally arrived at the Kohona's fair and got out of the car. Itachi handed me some pop rocks- cherry.

"What do I do with these?" I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled, being dragged away by Temari, "Have fun!"

"We'll meet up with you guys." Kiba took Hinata's hand and anxiously left Ino and I by ourselves.

I wondered to myself what the point was of coming in the same car if we were riding different rides.

"What do we do first?" I turned to her.

"Hmmm. ." She scanned the fair, "That!"

I slipped the pop rocks into my pocket and took her hand, walking over to the ridiculous ride called The Round Up.

The Round Up is a ride in which you stand and hold onto bars (doesn't seem very safe at all) and then spin super fast, higher and higher. If you spit I'm pretty sure it would fly into the person's face beside you.

After the ride she was hyped up, laughing and picking our rides fearlessly.

We stopped to take a break, "Want some pop rocks?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure!" She nodded happily.

I poured some cherry pop rocks into my mouth, took her chin, pulled it to me and kissed her deeply, sliding popping pop rocks into her mouth. She giggled as it tickled her mouth.

We rode almost every ride and then we were hungry. We walked over to some food stands and ordered some French fires and funnel cake. As we sat down to eat our food we spotted Temari and Itachi poring pop rocks into a soda bottle.

"What's he doing?" asked Ino.

I shrugged as we watched them take the bottle.

The soda fizzed violently, the soda then proceed to explode all over a rather big guy. He was covered in sticky liquid in a matter of seconds. Ino and I laughed.

"Oh shit!" Itachi grabbed Temari's hand and ran from the big guy, smiling all the way.


	12. Chapter 12 Surprise

Chapter 12- Surprise

After we all got sick off of cotton candy, we headed back to the car. We found Hinata and Kiba already there. I had Ino on my back as we approached, Hinata was screaming at Kiba with his cell phone in her hand. She cried and breathed loudly. Gently, I put Ino down and held Hinata back from killing Kiba. I hugged her tight and she wrapped her arms around me crying harder, "The bastard cheated on me!"

Kiba stood there watching, not quite sure how he felt, but I would make him sorry, I let go of her, took his phone and glanced at the rather repulsive picture of a pink haired girls.

"That's one of our ex- best friends. Ino looked at the picture and scowled.

Itachi and Temari walked up, joining us. I explained it to them as Hinata fell into Temari's arms. I looked around for Kiba, who was slightly crying.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me.

"I bet you are." I threw his phone on the ground then stepped on it until it broke.

He got up slowly from sitting on the ground and said lowly, "I'll walk home."

"Fine with us. I hope you know you just lost the greatest girl you could ever have." Then I walked away, helped Hinata into the back seat, and we drove home. This time there was no singing.

Hinata was dropped off first at her house.

"You guys going to Ino's?" Itachi asked me.

"Of course." Ino answered.

Itachi drove us home, I helped Ino out of the car as we said goodbye and headed inside.

"Baby get dressed up, we're going back out." I told her.

"Really? Where?" She asked.

I smiled, "You'll see."

And I hopped into the shower as she got ready. I threw something sexy and clean on and opened the door to see my beautiful girl brushing her hair. Down again, but straight this time. Little more makeup, and a black dress again, this one went to her knees but was slit down the middle to her belly button, exposing so much in a sexy way.

"Ready, beautiful?" I asked and she nodded.

I kissed her cheek and we called a cab. Soon we were on our way to the Kohona's best restaurant. I tried to remember what fork did what, which made me nervous.

Concerned, Ino asked, "Are you okay?"

I looked out the window of the cab, and took her hand, held it in mine. She smiled and rubbed my hand with her thumb.

In about 10 minutes the cab driver told us to get out and I paid him. Quickly I opened the door for Ino, she gave me a look of, 'Thanks but I can open a door.'


	13. Chapter 13 Will You?

Chapter 13- Will you?

We made our way inside the restaurant's doors and were led to a table right away. We sat down, made small chat as we looked over the menus. A waiter took our orders and we talked over a wonderful dinner. We ate desert then I blind folded her and escorted her out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Patience my dear." I whispered softly and guided her to the romantic fountain outside. I held her hand and traditionally lowered myself to one knee. "Now take it off." I removed the black velvet box from my pocket, she took it off and gasped as she looked into my eyes. "Will you marry me?" I opened the box.

She burst into tears , smiled and exclaimed, "Yes!"

I slid the ring on my fiancé's finger, she leaked tears of joy, smiled and kissed me over and over.

We have a wedding to plan.


	14. Chapter 14 Interrogation

Chapter 14- Interrogation

After we got home that night we went to sleep, happier than ever. The next morning however, she shook me awake, "Baby! Wake up!"

I stretched out my arms and yawned opening one eye to see Ino, looking adorable, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"My daddy is over, I called him and told him we'd talk."

I shot up, "What?"

"I'm going to tell him we're engaged." She hugged me gently.

She let me get dressed before waking out into her living room to find her father on the couch.

"Daddy, this is Deidara." Ino introduced me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Inochi." Her father shook my hand. He had a pony tail and I noticed Ino looked similar to him. His hair was darker though, she must get the feature from her mother.

"What are your intentions with my daughter? I don't promote foolish relationships."

"Sir, my intentions are to give your daughter all I can in this life, and I love her very much. I've proposed to Ino, which is why you are here."Inochi shifted, his eyes widened, eye brow raised, the wrinkle in this forehead illuminated. "Please, take a seat."

We sat down.

"I want to start new, maybe work as a Kohona ninja now." I smiled.

"What are you now?"

"I was in the Akatsuki."

He nods, "And children, you want children?"

The question was expected, with marriage comes children, but it was kind of odd. I left like I've known this girl my whole life, I realized that in reality it seemed way too fast and was not comprehended.

"I do sir, yes." I answered.

"Ino?" He looked at her.

"Eventually, yes, daddy." Ino spoke to the floor.

He clapped his hands together and laughed, breaking the intended intimidation, "As far as I can see, there's no issue. Just take good care of my little girl."

I held in my excitement and smiled, looked over at Ino who smiled even bigger than I.


End file.
